Never give up on Love
by B. Michelle
Summary: One-shot. This story starts out with the conversation (about Catherine) between Steve and Aunt Deb, and moves on to what I think should happen with McRoll. Contains spoilers from 5.08. You've been warned.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own this show. I am just having some fun with the characters.

**Author's Note:** This contains spoilers for 5.08, so if you haven't saw that episode yet I suggest you don't read this story until you do. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Thank you! As a heads up, this story revolves around McRoll.

**Never give up on Love**

"But Steve the one thing I never gave up on," Deb paused, "was love, and I guess it never gave up on me either because here he is. Long last!"

"Heeeyy," Steve sighed and shifted uncomfortably on the bench.

"And now, you know, I can leave this earth knowing that I have experienced the most profound and life altering thing a person can. I just hope that someday you'll know how wonderful that feels," Deb hesitated once more, and clutched Steve's hand," Steve, you're so willing to risk your life, when are you gonna be willing to risk your heart?"

"I did," Steve reluctantly spit out as the pain of Catherine leaving him behind hit him like a speeding train.

"Where's Catherine?"

"Uh, she's in Afghanistan, Aunt Deb," he said as he physically pulled away from her.

"Why?" Deb sympathetically questioned. _I just want my nephew to be happy, and I really thought Catherine was going to be with him for the long haul. I'm usually such a good judge of character._

"We went over there together….we went looking for a little boy she knew from her time in the country. His name is Najiib. He'd been kidnapped by the Taliban. Catherine found him, he's okay, but she's worried that the Taliban will come back, so she decided to stay awhile….try to protect these kids in the village. She's teaching at the little school. Uhhhh, she's making a life," Steve continued as the anguish washed over him. It could be seen through the tightness of his lips, and the creases above his eyes as he closed them momentarily. _I'll probably never see Catherine again. She's moved on without me._

"So, she's not coming back?"

Steve paused, and took a deep breath in order to gather his thoughts. "She said to me that I shouldn't wait for her. That she's found her place." As Steve spoke he shook his head as if he still couldn't wrap his head around the truth. _Catherine's gone._ _She's happy without me._

"I'm so sorry," she uttered, compassionately grasping his hand once more.

"Listen," Steve eluded as he pulled his hand away, and deflected her sentiment," we're supposed to be talking about you." _It's just too hard to talk about Catherine. It's such a fresh wound._

"Me, uh, I'm fine. I just need one thing."

"What's that?"

"Someone to walk me down the aisle." Steve and Deb exchanged smiles. "You know anybody?" Deb teased.

"I do know someone," Steve smirked as he accepted the honor that his aunt bestowed onto him.

*After the Wedding*

After five tequila shots, and a couple "Don't ya think you've had enough's?" Steve stumbled out of the cab that had finally arrived at front of his house. After Deb's beautiful wedding ceremony, and reception, he had refused to let Danny drive him home, and Danny had refused to give Steve his truck keys. _I'm not an invalid._ _I still think I could have driven my own car. Damn it, Danny._ So, they compromised, and Danny had called Steve a cab.

As he fumbled for his keys with his suit jacket lazily tossed over his shoulder, Steve felt a slight resurgence of jealously that his Aunt Deb had gotten married to the love of her life before he did. At this point in his life, Steve didn't think that was ever going to happen for him especially after Catherine proclaimed her plans to stay in Afghanistan. Even though Steve supported Catherine he couldn't help by wonder: _Did she not love me as much as I loved her? Did I wait too long to express how I felt? Was I not important enough for her to come back? What's wrong with me? _These thoughts may have been induced by the alcohol he had consumed at the wedding reception, however, that seemed to be the only time he was truthful with himself.

Finally, Steve managed to open the door. He then, staggered over to the couch and let those negative thoughts roll through his impaired mind. "I need another drink," Steve slurred as he ambled into the kitchen. He was stunned by who he saw in front of him.

"Hey, Sailor"

"You're not real. You're just an illusion," Steve lingered as he placed a hand over his eyes, "I just really shouldn't drink tequila."

"I'm not real, huh?" Catherine questioned as she sauntered toward Steve. As Catherine neared, Steve could feel his breathing accelerate. The mere aroma of her scent could put Steve into a frenzy. When Catherine was just inches away from Steve, she proceeded to snake her hand down the inside of his pants. "How imaginary does that feel?" Catherine said as she trailed kisses along the inside of his neck, and then worked her way up to his lips while she maintained a hold on his most private parts.

"Uhhhh….Catherine!" Steve moaned.

"You like that?"

"Yes!"

BANG! BANG! Shotgun sounds rang out from the television, which awoke Steve from his drunken stupor. "It was just a dream," Steve softly spoke as the disappointment oozed from his lips. He shakily stood as he proceeded to walk into the kitchen. Steve looked around secretly hoping that Catherine would be standing there with her flowing black hair newly wet from a late night swim. _Mmmm….what I would give to run my fingers through her hair one more time. _His hope faded as soon as he realized that there was no one in the kitchen, but him and his bruised ego.

"God, I miss her," Steve garbled as he planted himself back onto the couch and took a sip of his beer. He sat there in silence for hours drinking one beer after another which ultimately caused him to feel even worse. _Why did I let someone get that close? I know better. Never again. I let Catherine get too close, and what did I get? A broken heart and an empty house. _Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "It's one o'clock in the morning, Danny. Go away, I'm fine!" Steve yelled from the couch. *Knock knock* "Ugh, Danny, are you deaf? I said…" he trailed off when he saw who was behind the door.

"Catherine?"

"Hey, Commander," she uttered sweetly.

"Don't say it that way! You don't get to do that anymore!"

"What?" Catherine seemed genuinely hurt and confused by his comment. "You're drunk! Aren't you?"

"Yeah, I may have had a drink or 10," Steve blurted out as he sloppily counted on his fingers. He, then turned his back to her, and Catherine walked in and slammed the door.

"Steven John McGarrett!"

"Catherine Elizabeth Rollins," Steve drunkenly mocked.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I can talk to you however I want to. You're not really here anyway."

"What? Yes I am!"

"Okay," Steve stated in a demeaning tone.

"Steve, I think you need to go to bed, and we can talk in the morning."

"Fine, whatever you say "Catherine." " Those were Steve's final words before he passed out on the couch-dress clothes and all.

*8 o'clock in the morning*

The smell of coffee woke up Steve's aching body. "Damn, how much did I drink last night? Is that coffee?"

He walked into the kitchen only to see Catherine sitting at the table wearing nothing but his t-shirt. _She's not real. _Steve rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"Morning, how are you feeling? Hungover?"

"Maybe just a little." Steve strolled toward Cath and placed his hand on top of hers. The warmth of her hand radiated through his body. "You're really here?" The desperation was evident in his voice as he tightly clutched Catherine's hand.

"Steve, were drinking because of me?"

"It didn't start out that way Cath, but I missed you so much…and with Aunt Deb's wedding I had a weak moment."

"Steve, I'm so sorry," she whispered as she broke his eye contact. _I feel awful. I really hurt him….. I can't believe I did that._

"Cath, why are you back?" She began to speak when Steve interjected, "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, it doesn't matter as long as you're not going to leave again." Steve pulled up Catherine's chin with one finger. "Look at me, please."

"Steve, I just feel so badly about leaving you, but…"

"Catherine I know you were just doing what felt right. I'm not saying I didn't miss you, but I understood why. I would have done the same thing."

"Oh, Steve," Catherine said with her eyes laced with tears. Steve responded by pulling Catherine onto his lap, and ravishing her lips with his. He, then, hoisted her onto the table as Catherine slipped her hands under Steve's dress shirt. Their bodies rubbed together which created a hot friction between their two writhing forms.

"Catherine, it's been too long," Steve murmured between breaths.

"Way too long. Take me upstairs," Catherine demanded.

A mischievous smile crept upon Steve's face. "That's too far away! I'm going to take you right here."

"Whatever you want, Sailor." Steve unzipped his pants, and soon Catherine felt a fullness inside of her. Steve and Catherine's breathing escalated as their hands fondled every inch of each other. "Faster!" A pleasurable moan escaped from her lips while Steve forcefully rocked back and forth-picking up his pace at Catherine's request.

Steve wailed, "Don't ever leave me again, I was a wreck. Only you could do that to me." He then paused and gazed into her eyes as he waited for her response.

"Never again, babe. I came back for you!"

"What?"

"After I knew that the children in the village were safe. I came back…for you. It didn't feel right staying."

Steve captured her lips as a result of her sentiment. "I love you, more than you could imagine."

"The feeling is mutual," Catherine winked as they lay sprawled out on the kitchen table.

"So, you're staying?"

"Forever and always," Catherine declared. _I couldn't leave him again._

After a moment of silence Steve suddenly shouted, "Marry me!" _Did those words just come out of my mouth? _Catherine was stunned by his exclamation. "Cath?"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Of course! You are the only man I have ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with." A massive grin tugged at the corners of Steve's mouth as he pulled Catherine into an embrace.

"Round 2?" Catherine suggested.

"Round 2!" Steve confirmed as he seductively flipped Catherine onto her back. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
